


A New Touch

by Moonlit_Instant



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Frottage, Gender Dysphoria, Masturbation, Nonbinary My Unit | Byleth, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:47:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29071257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlit_Instant/pseuds/Moonlit_Instant
Summary: Since Byleth and Seteth had gotten together, Seteth had noticed some remaining distance between them – places Byleth dared not go. That being the case, he can only encourage Byleth to lead the way.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Seteth
Kudos: 13
Collections: Courage My Love: A Setleth Zine





	A New Touch

**Author's Note:**

> This is my fic for _The Undone and the Divine_ , the NSFW side zine of the _Courage, My Love_ Setleth anthology!

Byleth felt Seteth’s grip tighten in their hair as they kept up their practiced rhythm, swallowing their gag reflex as they took his length into their throat. They could feel Seteth losing the composure he always tried so hard to maintain, shallow thrusts of his hips pushing through his self control into Byleth’s mouth. Byleth picked up the pace, sucking in their cheeks to bring Seteth the rest of the way over the edge. They relished this part, and only wished it could last longer – Seteth’s silence breaking into subdued moans, his body betraying his desire for more – for them – as a second hand joins the first and holds their lips firm to his navel, burying their nose in the bush of green hair framing his cock.

When Seteth comes, Byleth can tell first from his hands. The familiar sting of their hair being pulled as his fists clench in their hair, the way he pulls them somehow farther still onto his length as warmth fills their throat – it was perfect. Byleth was sure. They found themselves wishing they could have tasted more of him, but lost the thought as they rose from their knees to meet Seteth in a kiss, gently pushing him backwards onto the bed. Laying side by side, sharing lazy kisses in Seteth’s afterglow – this was all Byleth could have hoped to ask for, and it was theirs. They ignored the persistent hardness between their legs – hoped Seteth was ignoring it – and the sun had set as Byleth pulled back for breath, taking a moment to lose themselves in the sight of him. Emerald eyes met their own through heavy lids, and the softened visage he had reserved for them was dusted pink. Byleth could have stared forever. They might have.

They might have, but soon felt Seteth pulling them into him, strong arms enveloping them as their smooth chest met the forest that was Seteth’s. Part of them wanted to stay like this, bury their face in the warmth of him, tangle their limbs in his and let sleep take them both as one. The rest of them took over, wriggling and shifting in Seteth’s loosened arms until they could press their back snugly against Seteth’s chest. Reaching blindly behind them, they grabbed Seteth’s arm to restore his hold on them before curling themselves up, knees pulled to their chest, their hands joined by their face with their arms loosely holding Seteth’s to them. They felt Seteth rest his chin gently atop their head, and nuzzled backwards into him, relishing every moment of closeness they could get from him. This was as good as it got. 

“Pro–” Seteth quietly cleared his throat. “Byleth. If I may… There is a question I hoped to ask you. About you. Or– about us, I should say. May I?” Byleth was silent for a moment. “Of course, if this is the wrong time–”

“No, it’s fine.” Seteth felt Byleth once again shifting in his arms, turning back around to face him. They would be lying if they said they wouldn’t rather return to their prior closeness, leave this issue for another day, but they let their gaze rest in Seteth’s eyes and waited for him to continue.

“It’s simply that – I don’t want to neglect you. I don’t want for you to be… unsatisfied.” Seteth cleared his throat. Paused. “If you have any worries about… being touched by me in certain ways, I should like to know, so that I don’t do anything – untoward. But… I would like very much to be able to give you some of the pleasure you’ve so freely given me. I can follow your commands if only you give them to me.”

Byleth took a moment to order their thoughts before responding. “I just don’t like using mine. I like yours, but with mine it’s different. It would feel wrong to do that kind of thing with it. I’d rather focus on yours.” Seteth could guess what Byleth was referring to, and ignored the small swell of feeling in his chest at the minor compliment to focus on the matter at hand.

“I see.” Seteth began. “Is there anything you imagine might not feel… wrong?” Seteth winced at himself, reaching out a hand to rest on Byleth’s waist. “I – I do not mean to pressure you, Byleth.” His thumb traced a short line back and forth across Byleth’s skin. “I simply… Do not want you to feel that you must forgo your own pleasure.”

Byleth was silent again, considering the problem while wishing Seteth’s hand on them could be his arms around them, his body above them – and perhaps they knew what they wanted. “There is something, from a book Sylvain lent me. But you need oil and it looks like it hurts. So… I don’t know.”

“Ah. Sylvain.” Seteth responded before thinking. “Well, I would not be against trying such a thing, if you are certain.” Seteth paused for a moment, another option crossing his mind all too suddenly. “That being said, however, may I ask you something else as well?” 

Byleth nodded. 

“Well…” Seteth sighed despite himself. “I was simply wondering what you might do to make yourself feel good. If you were alone, that is.” Seteth felt heat rise to his cheeks – he had thought he was ready for this conversation, but he was realizing just a moment too late how unused to such topics he was, and visions of what Byleth might describe seemed to flash behind his eyes before they could speak.

“...Can I show you?” Byleth’s gaze remained steady as their words sunk in for Seteth, before his own eyes flitted downwards to Byleth’s frame by their own volition. The glimpse of them at rest was beautiful – he could already lose himself in the dip of their collarbone, or the faint firmness of mercenary muscle softened by peace, or the slight curve of their waist – Seteth brought his attention back upwards, letting it fixate again on the aquamarine depths of Byleth’s eyes. It would have been hard to overstate just how welcome Byleth was to show him, but for all his desire, the last thing Seteth wanted was for Byleth to feel backed into a corner.

“I – of course. Are you sure?” 

“Yeah. I… want you to see me.” After a moment, Byleth rolled onto their back, and Seteth’s hand fell from the perch of their waist onto their stomach before he withdrew it, sitting up for a better view of his love splayed across the mattress. Byleth was silent and still as they looked up at him. “I just…” They trailed off, lifting their hips slightly from the bed to slide their silken underclothes down their legs by way of explanation. They pulled their knees to their chest to pull them the rest of the way off, all too conscious of Seteth’s eyes taking in every inch of them they could.

It was a new sight for him, he was sorry to admit. He had seen Byleth nude from a distance, in brief moments between their bath and their bedroom, but seeing them laid out on the bed like this, finally bared for him to see, put their previous reticence in sharper relief. Although it had only been weeks since they had started living together – sleeping together – Byleth had always preferred the small privacy that they were now finally discarding. Laid out below him, they were all the more beautiful for it.

They lowered their hand down past their waist, pulling their length, still partly soft, towards their navel before teasing at the tip with a finger, gradually drawing out their pleasure until they were fully hard under Seteth’s gaze. Their lips were just barely parted, and Seteth wanted nothing more than to take them with his own, devour Byleth as gently and fully as he could. The flush colouring their cheeks and spreading down their neck and chest as they looked half-lidded into Seteth’s eyes made them all the more irresistible.

So while he didn’t know if this was something he ought to involve himself in, Seteth couldn’t stop himself. “Byleth. May I – try something?” Seteth could see the thoughts swirling behind Byleth’s eyes for a moment before they gave a small nod, averting their gaze. Seteth brought himself down over Byleth, placing his weight on a forearm and using the thumb of his hand to stroke small lines along their side as he kissed them gently. “Please tell me to stop anytime if you need to.”

Byleth nodded again, unsure of what Seteth wanted to do. They wrapped their arms around his waist, letting their hands come to rest on his broad back. Soon, they felt Seteth lining up his dick with theirs, before wrapping a hand around both of them. His skin was rough, but Byleth was intrigued by the contact and tightened their hold of Seteth subconsciously, pulling him closer as he started to roll his hips into theirs.

Seteth could feel Byleth pulling him into them, and closed the rest of the distance by taking their mouth in a gentle kiss, letting their lips yield to him as he continued to grind down into them. They tangled a hand in his hair as his tongue explored their mouth, and he felt them wrap their legs around him as their hips betrayed their pleasure with small thrusts that they seemed to be suppressing.

Seteth moved his free hand up to cup Byleth’s face, letting his fingers run aimlessly through the silk of Byleth’s hair. He had never felt this close to Byleth, and every one of their whines and moans resonated in him like music as he drew them out. Despite having come earlier, he could feel his pleasure mounting as he soaked in the new level of intimacy with his beloved Archbishop, more sacred to him here, like this, than he could have dreamed when he had had that young mercenary professor thrust upon him all those years ago. 

Byleth must have been feeling the same, as they squirmed under him, hips rolling against his with gradually more need as they whined into his mouth. He sped up as they brought him closer to the edge, their kiss intensifying as they brought a hand to the back of his neck to pull him somehow closer still. It quickly became too much for him, and he broke their kiss for a moment, feeling the heat of their breath between them. “Byleth, I–”

Byleth nodded. “Please.” They lifted their lips back to his and continued where they had left off, at least as insatiable as Seteth was as he ground himself needily down into them with uneven thrusts. Byleth seemed to be unravelling just as quickly, chasing their pleasure in a way Seteth was entirely unfamiliar with but wanted nothing more than to see again and again. 

Before he knew it, he could feel Byleth reaching their limit in his hand, their moans resonating in his own mouth as they spilled over themselves, still chasing as much friction they could get from Seteth as they rode out the feeling. Their hand still kept him in their kiss, and in the back of his mind he wished he could have seen them come undone beneath him. He didn’t have long to think about it, however, before he hit his limit too, a wave of pleasure crashing over him as the rhythm of his hips fell apart.

Once it subsided, he rolled over onto his side, facing Byleth. They were still flushed and a light haze of pleasure remained in their eyes. Their stomach was still soaked. Seteth took Byleth’s hand. “How do you feel, Byleth?” Seteth asked. “Was that– well, was it… Satisfactory?”

Byleth let out a short laugh before meeting his gaze. “Yeah.” They squeezed Seteth’s hand. “We should do that again. And maybe other things too.” The vague brevity of it brought a small smile to Seteth’s face. 

“Well, then– perhaps we shall.” Seteth’s eyes drifted back down to the mess on Byleth’s stomach. “In the meantime, however… Perhaps we should get you to the bath?”

“Yeah.” Byleth agreed. “But… Stay here with me for a bit first?” Seteth pulled them back into his arms, ever happy to oblige.

**Author's Note:**

> transfem nonbinary byleth deserves more love and that's what seteth is here for


End file.
